our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Penumbrea
Penumbrea, also known as the Hubris Behemoth and the Last Primordial Dragon, is a massively gargantuan dragon that roams the Outer North and Palisade mountain ranges on the continent of Hubris. The dragon is 97.5 feet tall and over 333 feet in length. Penumbrea's race is different from regular dragons in many regards, the most obvious being his immense size and his eight total legs, as opposed to the typical two or four most dragons possess. Penumbrea is the last of the ancient Primordial Dragon race. Armor Class: ' 22 '''Hit Points: ' 1,500 'Speed: ' 40 ft., climb 40 ft., '''Proficiency Bonus: +9 Damage Resistance: force, lightning Damage Immunities: fire, poison, thunder; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Condition Immunities: charmed, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned Senses: truesight 120 ft., passive perception 10 Languages: Draconic, Primordial Challenge Rating: 30 (155,000 XP) Abilities Traits Amphibious: Penumbrea can breathe air and water. Legendary Resistance (3/day) : ''If Penumbrea fails a saving throw, he can choose to succeed instead. ''Siege Colossus: Penumbrea deals quadruple damage to objects and structures. Actions Multiattack: ''Penumbra can use his Frightful Presence. He then makes five attacks. ''Bite: ''Melee Weapon Attack: +19 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 36 (4d12 + 8) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it is grappled (escape DC 20 Dexterity). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and Penumbrea can't bite another target. ''Claw: ''Melee Weapon Attack: +19 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. Hit: 28 (4d8 + 8) slashing damage. ''Tail: ''Melee Weapon Attack: +19 to hit, reach 20 ft., one target. Hit: 24 (4d6 + 12) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 20 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. ''Frightful Presence: ''Each creature of Penumbrea's choice within 120 feet of him and aware of him must succeed on a DC 18 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if Penumbrea is within line of sight, ending the effect on himself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to Penumbrea's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. ''Fire Breath (recharge 4, 5, 6): ''Penumbrea exhales fire in a 90-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw, taking 105 (20d10+5) fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. ''Swallow: Penumbrea makes one bite attack against a Large or smaller creature he is grappling. If the attack hits, the target takes the bite's damage, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. While swallowed, the creature is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside Penumbrea, and it takes 39 (11d6+6) acid damage at the start of each of Penumbrea's turns. If Penumbrea takes 80 damage or more on a single turn from a creature inside it, Penumbrea must succeed on a DC 20 Constitution saving throw at the end of that turn or regurgitate all swallowed creatures, which fall prone in a space within 20 feet of Penumbrea. If Penumbrea dies, a swallowed creature is no longer restrained by him and can escape from the corpse by using 30 feet of movement, exiting prone. Legendary Actions Penumbrea can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. Penumbrea regains spent legendary actions at the start of his turn. Attack: Penumbrea makes one claw attack or tail attack. Chomp (Costs 2 actions): ''Penumbrea makes one bite attack or uses his Swallow. ''Move: Penumbrea moves up to half his speed. Category:Dragon Category:Giant Category:Boss Category:Monster Category:Arcturus Category:NPC Category:Lore Category:Legendary Being